


I'm Cold But You're Warm

by orphan_account



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Baby making, F/M, First Time writing Smut, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, might be last
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She let out a gasp at the sudden motion, turning to see his eyes dark and greedy.“I thought you were cold.”He shrugged, “You could help warm me up.”~Aka some Elriel baby making
Relationships: Elain Archeron/Azriel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	I'm Cold But You're Warm

Azriel hated the cold.

Sure he could endure it, denying his discomfort if anyone ever asked.

Yet anyone who truly knew Azriel knew the memories the cold would bring back. Memories of a small cell with no light or warmth. 

A childhood where the first touch of heat he ever felt was the mind-numbing pain of flames dancing up his hands as his half-brothers held him down while he screamed.

Needless to say Azriel hated the cold.

Which was why the nearly 600-year-old Illyrian was buried deep under a pile of blankets, only his wings poking out from a makeshift circle he created.

His wings reflexively stretched out above him as if to remind him they were no longer bound to his back. Azriel burrowed further into the blankets as he felt another chill run through his body. 

This was how his wife found him as she walked into their room.

“Az?” Elain called, pausing at the sight of her cocooned husband.

“Yes?” he said, voice barely legible underneath all the blankets.

She chuckled, walking over and, after digging around a bit, managed to lift the bottom blanket and see her husband’s hazel eye blink up at her.

“Fuck this I don’t like the cold,” Azriel mumbled, diving back under the covers.

“Cuddle with me,” he commanded, his voice muffled. He laughed internally at the notion that, before Elain, he would have recoiled at the thought of allowing someone into his personal space.

Yet over his relationship with the seer, who seemed to come with her own personal heating system, Azriel had discovered he was quite the cuddler.

Even before they began courting each other, Azriel would be shocked by his own ease at Elain’s casual touches, despite his constant avoidance of contact from even his brothers whom he’d known for centuries.

Elain laughed at his demand, “Well since you asked so politely.”

The shadowsinger turned to meet his wife’s grin, “How would you suggest I ask?”

Elain took a theatrical breath, “Elain!” she cried, placing a hand across her forehead. “My light, my life. I’m freezing, you’re warm. Hug me.” She then flung herself across the bed, sprawling on top of him.

Azriel rolled his eyes at his now tittering wife, moving around to pull her under the comforter. The spymaster was then tickling her sides until she was begging for mercy, tears streaming down her face.

He pulled her up, sitting up on the bed as they faced one another. He inwardly huffed at the humor still dancing in her brown eyes.

“Are you laughing at my expense?”

Elain smiled up at him, her face brighter than the sun and Azriel could quite literally feel his heart stop at the sight.

“Never.”

Azriel fought back a blush at her sincere tone, pulling her close to give her a soft kiss.

Elain let out a delighted shriek as he then tackled her into the blankets, burrowing his face in her chest as she softly ran her hands through his hair.

“I was thinking,” she started, hesitating as if unsure she should continue.

Azriel let out a grunt of encouragement, running his nose along her collar bones in a soothing gesture.

Elain took a breath, “What if we had a child?”

His head shot up at her words, seeing his wife staring down at him.

She bit her lip nervously, “It’s just, I haven’t taken my tonic yet and, well…”

Elain turned away from his gaze, eyes focusing on the pillow beside her as she continued, “I know it is hard for fae to conceive, but I wish to try with you. That is, if you wish it as well.”

She paused, glancing at him bashfully, “Would that be something you’d want?”

The Illyrian froze at her question, baffled she felt the need to ask him such a thing.

Azriel had never let himself contemplate of the prospect of having children, never let himself dream in fear of only being disappointed.

Yet here he was, cradled in the arms of the love of his life as she looked at him in fear as if he would ever deny such a gift as having a child. 

“Yes,” he rasped, lunging forward to crush his lips against hers, letting all of his joy and hope show as he held her tightly. Elain sighed, deepening the kiss as she wrapped herself around his body.

Azriel growled as her core brushed against his clothed length, cursing his choice to wear sleep pants as his hips involuntarily ground into hers.

She let out a gasp at the sudden motion, turning to see his eyes dark and greedy.

“I thought you were cold.”

He shrugged, “You could help warm me up.”

She gently nudged his shoulders, to which he obediently moved off of her. She got up from the bed, walking over to the vanity as she traced a nail across the smooth wood.

When she turned to face him, her eyes were darkened with lust, “How would you suggest I do that?”

There it is. A shudder ran down his body at the introduction she had just given him.

“Take off your clothes,” he crooned, voice brimming with authority.

She gaped at him in mock innocence, “That sounds rather counterintuitive.”

“I have my own method of doing things.” He smiled, eyes racking over her body. 

Azriel could feel his pulse ringing in his ears as Elain slowly ran a hand up her torso, moving to undo the laces at the front of her dress.

He growled, wanting to rip the damned thing from her body but restrained himself for the sake of his wife continuing her little show.

Elain smiled softly as her dress was then pulled away to reveal her delicate breasts. Azriel licked his lips at the sight, wanting nothing more than to taste those delicious rosy peaks.

She then pulled the dress down, stepping out of the sea of cloth as she now stood before him in just her underthings.

“All done.” She said, voice breathless under his hungry gaze.

Azriel tutted, “Not quite. I wish to see your gorgeous body fully unclothed, my love.”

He watched her preen at the compliment, bringing her hands to her waist and tugging the soft pink lace down until she was completely bare before him.

The spymaster hummed as he took in her soft curves and delicate muscles.

Elain had filled into her immortal body, her heightened strength earned from hours of training. Yet unlike her sisters, who were skilled in the art of battle, Elain proved herself to be a valuable contender in the art of espionage.

She had trained with Azriel, proving her proficiency as spy with her foresight and natural charm when they both worked together to infiltrate the Mortal Queens’ armies and bring down the death god Koschei once and for all.

Ever since then, Elain accompanied Azriel on his missions as a fellow spy, the pair working together as both lovers and partners.

Yet all plausible thought fled Azriel’s mind as he watched Elain sit herself atop their vanity. She gave him a small smile before slowly parted her thighs, spreading them out wide for his viewing pleasure.

Azriel could no longer be patient. He was painfully hard and knew that if he wasn’t buried deep inside that dripping paradise in the next few minutes, he would quite literally go insane. 

He ripped the sheets from his form and prowled towards her, stepping between her thighs and seizing her face for a rough kiss. He thrust his erection against her wet heat, causing the vanity to slam against the wall. 

Elain mewled, her hands scrambling for purchase against the wood as she opened her mouth for him.

Suddenly, they heard a crash and broke away to see the shattered remains of the glass vase Feyre had gifted them a few weeks ago.

In a recent decision to “expand her artistic horizons”, Elain’s sister had taken up glass blowing. The High Lord and Lady’s estate was filled to the brim with hundreds of glass figures, each proudly displayed by Rhysand no matter how high the number grew.

Surprising no one, Feyre was quite talented in the art. Her best work was by far a beautiful sculpture of silver flames made for Nesta, who had to lock it away in her and Cassian’s bedchambers to avoid the risk of Nazanin accidentally breaking it as she grew used to her wings.

The vase Feyre had made for Azriel and Elain had been simple, just blue and pink flowers decorating a black and white backdrop, yet it was a pity it broke.

Elain pulled Azriel back from his musing, kissing along his jaw as she looped her arms around his neck.  
“She can make us another one,” she rasped against his ear, biting the round tip. Azriel growled in agreement, knowing his High Lady was probably dying for a new project.

Elain’s continuous onslaught on his ear caused him to let out a groan and he yanked Elain from the vanity, pushing her up against the wall.

Their lips met once again and Elain groaned as he fucked his tongue into her mouth.

He began to lick his way down her body, not stopping until he was met with her gorgeous tits.

He latched onto one greedily, suckling the nipple as his free hand moved to pinch and pull at the other. Elain keened, clutching his head to her chest as she ground herself against his leg. 

Her hands soon started to trail down to his wings, but Azriel caught her wrists before she could reach them. He swiftly pinned them above her head, pulling her into a penetrating kiss as he summoned his shadows towards them.

Elain whimpered as she felt the soft tendrils’ loop around her wrists, securing them above her head as she writhed against Azriel.

“I cannot focus with your wicked hands on me.” He whispered against her lips, voice dripping with desire.  
His wife gave a breathy laugh, “I thought it would take more than that to bring the mighty shadowsinger to his knees.”

Azriel lifted a brow at her jest before pointedly kneeling before her, his grip firm on her ass as he held her up. He could feel her breath catch as she looked down at him.

He moved to softly place a kiss on each of her hipbones, smiling into her skin as she let out a content noise at the action.

He pulled his face away, looking up at her doe eyes, “Do you think you can hold yourself up, love?” He loosened his grip on her round bottom for emphasis.

Elain let out a moan at the question, knowing that doing so would require her to keep completely still. Her legs wrapped around his head in response as his arms released their hold on her.

Azriel placed his palms on the wall beside each of her hips, bringing himself that much closer to her lovely cunt.  
“Would you like me to taste you?” he breathed, his gaze remaining on the inviting wetness he saw before him.

She nodded her head frantically, moving her center closer to his mouth, silently begging to be pleasured. But he wanted to hear her beg.

“What was that love?”

Elain’s throat bobbed, “Y-yes.”

Close. “Yes?” he prodded.

The seer let out an impatient whine, “Yes plea– ah!”

She threw her head back as Azriel swooped in, lapping at her folds like a starved male.

He groaned at her sweet taste, her legs tightening their hold around his head as his tongue plunged into her.

The noises Elain was making only stoked the fire he was desperately trying to ignore for the sake of pleasuring his lovely wife.

He willed his straining cock to remain patient as he deepened his sweet torture on her delicious sex.

His mouth was ravenous and indulgent as Elain fought to remain still above him, her cries causing tremors to run through her body.

As her voice grew louder, her hips starting to angle their way closer to his mouth, Azriel could tell she was on the brink of orgasm.

He pulled away quickly, leaving her right on the edge as he looked up at her with an innocent smile.

The desperate wail she let out would no doubt make his dreams filthy for weeks. Elain struggled against her restraints, clearly attempting to pull his head back to its previous position before remembering her current state.

The shadowsinger grinned at his wife.

Elain whimpered, “Y-You… y-you…” she trailed off, seemingly unable to form words.  
Well that just won’t do.

He kissed the inside of her right thigh, nuzzling it reverently before turning to the other. He kept his eyes on her as his tongue ran up her leg, pulling away before he could reach where she truly wanted him.

“What is it? What do you want love?”

Elain looked up to the ceiling, no doubt trying to calm herself enough to speak. She turned to him, meeting his gaze, “Please. Az-Azriel, please. I-I need to- I need to come. Please.”

The shadowsinger groaned at her words, his lip latching onto her clit and giving a hard suck as she shrieked at the sensation. 

He brought his hands back up to her hips, supporting her as he freed her hands from his shadows.

Elain immediately brought them to his hair, pulling hard as his tongue moved in and out of her in a vigorous rhythm.

Azriel moaned at the tightness of her grip, speeding up his movements until Elain suddenly went rigid above him.

He could practically see the strength of her orgasm as it washed over her, her hands tightening their hold on his hair as she let out a broken moan.

Azriel licked up each drop of her release, gently placing her to her feet once he felt the aftershocks of her orgasm subside.

“Get on the bed.”

Elain immediately walked over to the mattress on wobbly legs, dropping unceremoniously onto the covers. She watched with heavy eyes as he walked over to her, no doubt noting the prominent bulge in his pants. 

Once he made it to the edge of the bed she eagerly reached for his sleep pants, pulling them down and causing the Illyrian to groan in relief as his hard cock finally sprung free from its cloth prison.

Elain let out soft squeak at the sheer size of him and Azriel couldn’t help but preen at the thought that even after all these years he still took her by surprise every time he undressed.

She moved forward, her intention clear in her eyes, only for Azriel to catch her chin and gently pull her away from his aching length.

Elain pouted at him, causing Azriel to chuckle.

“Not now, love.” he hummed, backing her up the bed, “Now–” he paused trailing a hand to her leg and spreading her out before him as he aligned their bodies. “Now I want to be inside you.”

Elain gave a moan at his words, wrapping her legs around his waist and gripping onto two of the slats on the headboard in preparation. She looked up at him expectantly.

“What are you waiting for?” she asked, giving him a gentle smile he couldn’t help but return before he drove his cock into her, bottoming out in one long thrust.

Azriel cursed as he felt his wife’s wet slit yield to his length. Elain gasped at the stretch, widening her legs to welcome him in deeper, causing them both to let out a shutter. She wiggled her hips to encourage him to start moving.

He remained still, bringing two fingers to her lips and groaning as she welcomed them into her lips.

She sucked them deep, wrapping her tongue around the scars and humming like she did when he fucked his cock deep into her mouth. 

“Say my name.” he rasped, slightly shifting his hips as he pulled this hand from her with a pop and brought them down to her hip.

She looked up, her warm brown eyes shining as she licked her lips.

“Azriel.” she breathed.

“Louder.” He commanded, increasing his pace as he brought his free hand to latch onto her other hip.

“Azriel.” Elain whimpered, trying to meet his thrusts only to whine in defeat as his grip tightened, pinning her to the mattress.

“Louder.” He said, pulling out before abruptly slamming back into her, causing Elain to cry out.

“Azriel!”

Azriel gave a deep moan, letting her words and the feeling of her tight heat wash over him. His pace turned crazed as he went harder and harder, Elain chanting his name with each thrust.

“Azriel. Azriel. Azriel.”

He untangled her legs from his hips, pulling them over his shoulders as he fucked her even deeper, unable to hold back the snarl as her walls pulsed around him.

Elain sobbed, grabbing onto his ass to feel his hips as they snapped into hers with each thrust. Azriel kept his hold on her legs, kissing along them as the headboard creaked from his brutal pace.

“Come for me.” Azriel commanded, panting like a dog as he pounded into his beautiful wife.

Elain shattered with a scream, her back arching deliciously as wave after wave crashed over her. Tears brimmed her eyes as the pleasure threatened to destroy her from the inside out.

Despite his wife’s ravished state, Azriel refused to slow his hips, ramming his cock into her wet cunt over and over with increased vigor.

Elain shouted his name, clinging to his shoulders as her nails raked down his back. Her voice broke off with each of his thrusts, the staccato of her wails music to his ears.

Azriel leaned down, folding her body in the most delicious way, as he caught her lips in a ferocious kiss.

Elain moaned, plunging her tongue into his mouth and causing him to quickly realize how close he was to coming.

As if to torture him further, she brought her hands up to grip onto the base of his wings, making the Illyrian cry out as pleasure shot down his spine.

He pulled back from her, looking down at her ravished state with a ravenous gaze. His hips snapped into hers, hitting so deep he could have sworn he reached her womb.

“Please, Azriel. Please.” She sobbed, throwing her head back in ecstasy.

He clasped a hand around her throat, squeezing slightly and watching as Elain’s eyes rolled to the back of her head, screaming his name as she came for a final time around his cock.

Azriel threw his head back, unable to say anything but her name as he came and released himself into her, the feeling of paradise itself pulsing through his body.

He kept shouting her name and she howled his as rope after rope of his come shot into her, making some intrinsic part of him purr at the thought of filling her up with his seed with no barrier.

He reveled in the symphony of them yelling each other’s name until it fell to mere whispers when they both finally came down from their highs.

Azriel gently pulled Elain’s legs off his shoulders before promptly collapsing on top of her. Her arms lazily wrapped around him, welcoming the comforting weight as they fought to catch their breaths.

He could feel the sweat from their bodies mingling together, their mixed scents filling the room to create a positively intoxicating aroma.

Elain burrowed her face into his neck, kissing his shoulder gently.

“I love you,” she said, pulling away slightly to look into his eyes.

Azriel felt his breath catch at the utter love in her gaze. He would never tire from hearing those three words, never get over the awe that such a female as Elain had given her heart to him, just as he had given her his.

“I love you too,” he said kissing her softly.

Elain giggled against his mouth, “I know it is foolish to think, but I feel that you have already gotten me pregnant.”

“Unlikely,” Azriel crooned, kissing away her mock frown, “But not impossible.”

His wife let out a happy sigh, “Imagine it Az. We would get to play with them out in the meadow. You would teach them how to fly, just as you taught Feyre. I could teach them to garden and bake them mince pies–”

“Babies can’t eat mince pies.” Azriel laughed, elated from the afterglow of their lovemaking and his unbridled love for the female before him.

Elain hummed, “Ours can.”

Azriel couldn’t argue with that, not as he tightened his hold around her as the thought of creating a life with her – creating multiple lives with her – warmed him to the bone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna... um...
> 
> hope you guys liked this!! :)
> 
> Check out my Tumblr if you want more Elriel content @elriel-incorrect-quotes


End file.
